


Deservant

by Ember (HMSquared)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Balegins, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, First Kiss, M/M, Raw after Summerslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: Finn thanks Roman for giving him a title shot. Báleigns.





	Deservant

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was nice Roman gave Finn a title shot. As happy as I am about The Shield getting back together, I wish Finn had won the match. Until he gets the Universal Championship back, I am going to keep complaining. Enjoy!

As the bell rang, Finn began to shake. He couldn’t believe it. After two years of praying and chasing, Finn had finally won the Universal Championship back.

The crowd was ecstatic. No, that was an understatement. The crowd was so loud that Finn could feel Bálor wincing inside of him.

_ Can we leave now?  _ The demon didn’t sound happy. As he held his title in the air, Finn whispered to Bálor,

**Don’t try to whine, Bálor. Enjoy the moment.**

_ If my eardrums shatter, you are going to feel it.  _ The smile not disappearing from his face, Finn let the ring….then stopped when Braun Strowman’s music hit.

_Want some help?_ Bálor smirked. Finn nodded, but just as Bálor started to climb up his spine, Roman placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“Leave. I’ve got this.”

“What?” Finn asked, Bálor going back down into his stomach. Pointing to the ramp, which Braun was starting to walk down, Roman said,

“I said you deserved a shot, and I meant it. Now let me return the favor.” Finn nodded, then started up the ramp. Braun hulked toward him...and then Roman hit Braun with a Superman punch, knocking him to a knee. As Dean and Seth ran out, both in Shield gear, Roman shouted to Finn, “Go, we’ve got this!” Nodding and feeling slightly guilty, Finn ran.

Backstage, Finn was panting, but not entirely from running. Bálor was climbing up his throat, the demon wanting out. Rushing to the men’s bathroom, Finn kneeled on the floor and groaned as Bálor’s shadowy form came out of his mouth, twisting like a snake. When the pain finally subsided, Finn looked up and saw Bálor standing in front of the mirror, his silver eyes beautiful as ever.

“I hate it when you do that,” Finn groaned, coughing slightly. Looking over his shoulder, Bálor smirked,

_ Trust me, if there was an easier way, I would take it. Now, shouldn’t we focus on the elephant in the room?  _ Bálor pointed at the Universal Championship, and Finn registered for the first time that he was holding it. Setting the title on the floor, happy tears began to stream down Finn’s face. After three years, the inaugural champion had finally gotten the title back that he had never lost.

“It finally happened,” Finn whispered. Bálor nodded, then held out a hand.

_ Let’s get off this grimy bathroom floor and go celebrate!  _ His smile widening, Finn took the demon’s hand and stood up. Bálor handed Finn the Universal Championship, which Finn put around his waist. The title wasn’t going anywhere under his watch.

Finn started walked down the hall, Bálor back in his chest. Even though no one but Finn could see the demon, he didn’t want to turn around and stare at something that wasn’t there. That would just be awkward.

“Nice job,” a voice said. Finn turned around and saw Roman standing there alone, a small smile on his face. Motioning toward him, Finn asked,

“Where are Seth and Dean?”

“Probably off in catering. I wanted to just say good job.”

“For what?” Finn asked, his heart fluttering slightly when Roman stepped toward him. Bálor smirked,

_ Feelings things for The Big Dog, aren’t you?  _ Finn laughed slightly, causing a strange look to appear on Roman’s face.

“You okay, dude?”

“I’m fine,” Finn replied. “Now, why did you want to say good job?”

“I’ve been hoping you would take the Universal Championship back at some point, and I’m glad I was able to help with that.” Roman smiled, making Finn feel like he had been doused in glitter. Swallowing, Finn whispered,

“Roman, can you promise you won’t freak out?” Roman nodded, confused, but Finn wiped that expression away. Wrapping his arms around The Big Dog’s neck, Finn kissed Roman on the lips, trying to ignore a laughing Bálor.

When Finn pulled away, Roman had a slightly shocked look on his face, but then it widened. Realizing what had happened, Finn tried to turn around, but Roman grabbed his arm. Finn’s gasp was muffled as Roman pulled him into a kiss, the Universal Championship knocking into Roman’s stomach. Finn smiled against Roman’s mouth, which Roman returned. 

“I love you, Finn,” Roman whispered. Finn nodded, quietly biting his tongue.

“I love you too.” Roman pulled away, rubbed Finn’s hair, then said,

“Dean, Seth, and I were planning on going out for drinks. Want to join?”

“I’ll meet you outside in five minutes.” Roman nodded, then turned around and left, but not before winking at Finn and saying,

“By the way, I didn’t realize you had a twin.” Finn’s face turned bright red, then he finally turned around. Bálor was standing behind him, smiling. 

“How can he see you?!” Finn gasped. Bálor laughed, his eyes sparkling,

“It means your love is meant to be.” Punching his twin in the arm, Finn handed Bálor the Universal Championship, then turned and walked to the locker room, ready to change and get drinks with his friends. Especially Roman Reigns.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
